


VID: Tainted Love

by daasgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fanvids, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft/Sherlock angst with an AU chaser. Nasty, brutish, and short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> An overvidded song, but I had to do it anyway. Remix = the original on speed.
> 
> Thanks to evila_elf for previewing and beta.

Song: Tainted Love  
Artist: Soft Cell (2XS Remix)

Also at [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/64872596).


End file.
